And then
by erdbeermond
Summary: When Rei sees Kai walking away after their match he decides to follow him...Set in GRevoltion. KaiRei shounen ai


**Warnings**: This story contains Kai x Rei shounen ai. If you don't like that I'd advise you not to read it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

Ok, then. 'And then...' is set after Kai and Rei's match in G-Revolution. So if you haven't watched that episode and don't want to know how it ends you shouldn't read it. I thought I'd say that before someone complains. -smiles-

On with the story...

-

**-**

**And then...**

You look so pale. The blue triangles on your cheeks are a stark contrast to the unearthly white of your skin.

I can see you walking away. I'm the only one to notice the slight sway in your steps. The others are too preoccupied with your incredible victory, still caught in the aftermath of our match. I'm proud to call it _our_ match. But right now I'm way too exhausted to think clearly. Those cheering people...I hear them calling my name, your name.

My team is still around me. Hugging me, crying. They don't notice how weak _you_ are. They don't have to. But _your_ team should. They don't. They just look at you, awe and mistrust evident on their faces. One of them, the grey-haired one, I forgot his name, is saying something to you. You ignore him. Yuri eyes you with suspicion. Maybe he knows. Maybe not.

You're good at hiding your weakness. Not good enough, I'm afraid. I can see your true self. That's why I make a decision. I have to go after you. You disappear into that dark corridor and I turn towards Lai and the rest of my team.

"I...need to do something. I meet up with you later on, ok?" I tell them, freeing myself out of their embrace.

"Are you alright, Rei-chan?" Mao asks, wiping some tears away. I don't know whether she cries because we lost or because she was scared I could have been hurt. Probably both.

I turn to smile at her. "Everything's ok. Don't worry..."

"Then we'll wait for you at the hotel, Rei. We'll go grab your clothes from the locker room," Lai says, patting me on the back and grinning. I nod once and then turn to follow you.

_My hair_...

I can feel the weight of it on my back. And it tickles at my neck. I don't like that, so I turn back to pick up the band of clothes my friends gave me for the match. It looks a bit dirty, but I don't care. As fast as possible I braid my hair. I'm halfway through it when suddenly Mao is at my side.

"Let me do that..." she says and then she quickly finishes what I have begun. I hand her the band and she fastens it at the end of the braid. "There!"

I thank her. Then I turn to the crowd and wave one final time. The volume of the cheering rises. The announcer shouts my name and the audience erupts into deafening applause.

I grin widely, my pointed teeth showing clearly. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see my enlarged face on the monitor.

Then I leave the stadium, walking down the same corridor you have only mere minutes before. Your team is watching me in a strange way. I'm not supposed to walk that way. But I have to see if you are alright. I don't know why exactly, but I worry about you. We're not even what you'd call 'friends'. But over the years I got used to you. And I kind of appreciate you. As a Beyblader. And as the person you are.

Before our old team split up we were getting along quite well. You talked to me on a few occasions. And I discovered that you aren't as cold as you want people to believe you are. And you like Takao. Well, 'like' is maybe the wrong word. It's more that you acknowledge his talent in beyblading. You treasure him as an worthy opponent.

I think I've been jealous of that fact. Sometimes I wanted you to tell _me_ off instead of him. I wanted to be a worthy opponent to you, too. I wanted you to acknowledge _my_ talent. I think after today you do so.

Why do I think such things? I'm a good Blader. I know that. And so many people tell me I'm great at beyblading. I don't know why I have to prove myself to _you_. Takao is the world-champion. But I need _your_ acknowledgement. Maybe, deep down, I think you're better than Takao. Or maybe it's just because of..._you_. I don't know.

My heart is beating faster. I can hear your voice. I like your voice. So deep...Like a sea of dark velvet. You could drown in it. But I can't understand your exact words. Turning around a corner I can see you leaning against a wall, panting heavily. I _knew_ something was wrong. It was in your usually firm stride. That slight swagger.

I could see it even before you walked away on me. Your eyes betrayed you. You knew that. And you also knew that I noticed. That's why you wouldn't turn around when I called after you.

* * *

I'm sure my steps made no sound. But he still heard me coming. Sometimes I think he can't be human. His senses are overly perfect. He can hear better than _me_. And I'm a neko-jin...

"Rei..." he breaths out, pushing away from the wall. I can see him tense up and square his shoulders. "What do you want?"

His eyes have narrowed. Probably because he's angry at me for seeing him in such a position.

"I thought you...were different. Somehow." As if I could tell him 'You looked weak'. He'd probably hit me for that.

"I'm not. So you can leave now." Turning his back on me he adds a sharp, "I want to be alone."

That hurt. I don't know why he has such problems with someone caring for him. 'Because I can be all by myself'. _He_ doesn't need _anyone_.

He walks away. But I don't want him to. So I call after him. "Kai!"

Irresolute he turns his head back in my direction, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"You don't have to be so cold all the time. I only worried. That's all. I don't want to prove you weak." Seeing his eyes widen a fraction I smirk at him. "Don't look so shocked. I know exactly that you thought that. But not everyone wants to mess with you, you know? And I only wanted to see if you are ok."

He didn't move at first. Then he turned back to me completely. He took a small step forward and stopped again, swaying slightly.

"_Are_ you ok?" I ask him. It somehow makes me feel uneasy, seeing him that weak. I don't know what to do. And then he shakes his head.

"I feel so...sick..." Suddenly he breaks down. Kneeling on the floor he quickly covers his mouth. I can see him swallow hard. Rushing towards Kai I squat down next to him.

"Do you need to...you know...?" He turns his head towards me in a swift motion an angry glare plastered on his face.

"No. I don't," he states vehemently. Cold sweat is gathering on his forehead and when I accidentally brush my hand against his I notice it's cold, too.

Helping him stand up I realise my own exhaustion. I'm sure we make a funny picture, standing in the hallway, steadying each other. We're both swaying and I'm afraid we'll be on the floor again some time soon.

"Rei. I need to go to my locker room. Would you...?" Stopping in mid-sentence he looks away. I know he'd never directly ask for help. Not in a million years. Luckily I'm a clever person and know he wants me to help him walk.

Taking hold on his elbow I try my best in keeping him upright. "You show the way," I tell him, grinning up at his face.

He half smiles, half smirks back and then nods shortly. "Just down the hall."

We walk down the corridor. _Together_. I can feel Kai's heartbeat. I wonder if he can feel mine, too? My heart beats way too fast. And it flutters. A feeling of uneasiness and warmth is rising in my belly.

I watch Kai for a second. He looks a bit flushed. I think I look the same. Not understanding that strange feeling I get when listening to his breath I sigh. He stops and then looks at me. His eyes have changed their colour from a light red to a dark magenta.

"What?" Kai's blush darkens.

I gulp. "Nothing." I feel rather fidgety. Watching the floor seems to be a very attractive option right now. My own blush increases.

Tugging his elbow away from my hold Kai continues his walk. "If you still want to accompany me you can do so."

I nod and follow after him. We're walking next to each other in silence for a few seconds. Then Kai stops in front of a door. There's no name on it. It's just a simple, white door. Nothing special. Nothing worth of a winning team. Nothing worth of _him_.

Kai opens the door, motioning for me to go in. He walks in right behind me, then closes the door. An echoing 'click' and we're isolated from the rest of the world. The room is sparsely furnished. A table, four chairs, a wardrobe. The walls are white, the furniture is grey. There is absolutely no colour in the room but us.

I notice that Kai is still without his scarf. He must have forgot about it. I don't mind though. He looks better without it. I mean, you can see his neck now. He has a nice neck. I wonder how it would--

_Why am thinking about Kai's _neck

_I shouldn't do that..._

_Not as boy._

Right now Kai is rummaging through the wardrobe.

"Rei, you don't need to stand around like that. Just sit down, ne?" he mutters into his clothes.

I sit down at the table, tapping my fingers on it's shiny surface. A few seconds later Kai withdraws from the closet. He walks over to where I sit, plopping down on the chair next to me.

Then he hands me a bottle of a clear something. Water probably. "Have one," he tells me.

I take the bottle out of his hand. Kai opens his one and I do the same with mine. We drink. I was right. It's water – with some citrus addition. The only thing that can be heard is our breathing and the sound of the little gulps we make.

Placing his drink on the table Kai stares at it for a while. When I put mine down, too, he turns to stare at me.

"Now tell me, Rei," he begins after some minutes. "Why _exactly_ did you come after me?"

I draw my eyebrows together in confusion. "I told you why. I wanted to see if you were ok."

"I don't believe you."

I blink.

"Why did you follow me, Rei?" He narrows his eyes.

I blink again.

Kai rolls his eyes.

"Ok then..."

And before I can blink yet another time he stands up. He seems to have found his strength back, because the next moment he turns my chair around with a jolt.

Kai's now standing right in front of me, our knees touching. Then he places his hands on the backrest of the chair I'm sitting on, gripping it hard. I'm caught between his arms. He's never been that close to me. I can even smell him now.

He smells good. Like fresh rain...

My gaze wanders from his arms to his eyes. They are a sparkly, deep red now. I don't know why, but I like that colour very much. It reminds me of fire.

Isn't it strange how one person can combine two elements? Kai smells like water and has fire in his eyes...

Before I can ponder on that thought any longer he leans down. I can feel his breath on my lips and a second later he kisses me. A soft, feathery touch at first. When he realises I won't pull back or hit him, he presses his lips against mine more firmly.

I close my eyes and kiss him back. I always thought Kai ought to be a passionate kisser. Maybe he usually is one – but right now he's very soft. I move my arms upwards and touch them to his lower arms, keeping them in place.

After a while Kai pulls back. My hands slide down his arms and he catches my hands with his own. Looking at me with a serious expression he gently tugs at them and I move to stand in front of him. Kai is only slightly taller than me, but it is enough for me to have to look up at him to meet his eyes.

Kai moves a bit forward and our bodies brush against each other. Inclining his head he lets his lips ghost about my ear. I shiver when he presses a tender kiss to their pointed tip.

I feel paralysed. Unable to move. Kai doesn't. His hands move from mine, his fingers caressing my fingertips. They touch my sides at a sensitive spot and my breath hitches.

Hearing that small sound Kai smiles. It's only a slight tug at the corners of his mouth. But it's definitely a smile. And it's so gentle...

His hands aren't cold anymore. Actually they are warm, but they feel burning-hot against my chest. When Kai locks his arms behind my back I wrap mine around his neck.

Kai nuzzles my cheek slightly and I open my mouth, eliciting a tiny gasp. He uses that opportunity to kiss me again, deeper this time. His tongue taps against my lower lip, asking for permission. I grant it by opening my mouth a bit further, letting my own tongue brush against his. Kai sighs in a mix of contentment and relief. Sliding his tongue inside he explores my mouth.

Slowly. Deeply. And oh so tenderly...

Pulling me closer to himself he continues kissing me for a while. Then he pulls away. Looking to the side he begins to mutter something. I'm still in a bit of a haze, so I need to strain my ears to understand his words.

"I knew you wanted that..."

My eyes widen and I watch his profile in shock. "How?" Seeing him smile again I continue in a low, insecure whisper. "I didn't even know myself."

He turns back to catch my eyes. His own eyes are shining with mirth, with cheek even. "You're not the only one who watches other people's eyes, Rei. It was there. So clearly evident..."

To prove his point he kisses me again. I must agree. He's right. And now I _know_ I wanted exactly that to happen.

All of sudden he abruptly pulls away from me. A moment later I know why. There are voices outside, moving closer to Kai's locker room. And then the door opens.

"--I don't know what Kai--" Seeing both of us standing in the middle of the room Yuri stops in mid-sentence. He eyes me with cold suspicion, then turns to Kai. "What is _he_ doing there?"

Shrugging, Kai motions for me to follow him.

"Kai!" Yuri seems to be furious and his eyes narrow into dangerous slits. "I demand an expl--"

"Nothing. He's doing nothing. We had a talk. It does have nothing to do with the championship. And I don't need to explain my private life to you, Yuri," Kai snaps, brushing past his team-mates with me in his wake. Slamming the door shut behind us he grins at me. Rolling his eyes in mock exasperation he takes hold of my sleeve, pulling me towards the exit.

When we're out of earshot he apologises. "Sorry..."

"Hey, it's not your fault Kai. You don't have to feel responsible for your team," I say, squeezing his hand slightly. Not to comfort him, he doesn't look too sad about that. Only to touch him.

Raising an eyebrow he smirks at me. "I didn't mean _that_..."

"Huh?" What else could he--

"I mean for hurting you in our match. It's just...I couldn't control all that power..." He looks a bit sheepish. I laugh and put my hand on his shoulder.

"No problem. I'm ok, ne?" I say turning around once, showing him my whole body. "Besides...You already made up for it." Giving him a sly grin I press a finger to my lips.

Kai smirks again. "I think I'll go back now. If I don't hurry Yuri will probably hang himself...We need to head for the hotel."

"Ok."

"Ok."

We're standing their for a moment. Then Kai looks the corridor up and down, searching for one passer-by or the other. When he finds the hall to be empty he quickly leans forward, giving me a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"We'll see each other tomorrow, ne? And then...we'll see."

I nod. "Sure..."

Turning away I make my way over to the doors. When Kai calls out my name I turn back again.

"Do you think I already made up _all_ the damage I've done?" he asks with a suggestive eyebrow raised.

Getting the point of what he just said I start to laugh. "No. I don't think so." When I walk away I can hear him say, "That's good."

Reaching the door I open it. Warm air takes me a bit by surprise. The corridor had been rather cool. Before the door closes behind me I raise my arm to wave at Kai over my back. I know he's still standing where I left him. And I know he's watching me.

Right now he should snort and shrug his shoulders. Sometimes his actions are so predictable. That kiss on the other hand wasn't.

But I'm glad that there are always exceptions. A smile is tugging at my lips. Sighing contentedly I close my eyes for a second.

_Tomorrow_...

* * *

It's already one o'clock in the morning. And I'm still lying awake. Lai is snoring softly in the bed next to mine. The moon shines in brightly through the window and my skin gets an unearthly glow. It'll be full moon soon. Maybe tomorrow.

_Tomorrow_...

Tossing the bed sheets around I turn on my side, staring out at the window. As much as I try – I can't find sleep. Not tonight. I wonder if you can sleep.

It would be unfair if you could. Because you are the reason I can't sleep. I'm way too nervous about tomorrow. Will we kiss again? Or will you try to avoid me? Maybe you'll blame everything on our Just a reaction to overworked feelings, emotions...

And I'm scared. And jealous. If Takao wins his match tomorrow – will you kiss him, too? I want to be the only one you kiss. The only one to see your eyes shine like fire.

I'm a jealous man.

And I know it's stupid.

You're not mine.

But I have to admit...

...I'm yours.

I have fallen for you.

How stupid...

Turning on my stomach I sigh into my pillow. I ask myself why things had to happen the way they happened. I don't want it any other way. But still...

Why I can't sleep? I'm afraid that when I close my eyes and fall asleep and wake up again in the morning I'll think that everything was just a dream.

Eventually exhaustion takes me over and my eyes flutter shut.

_Tomorrow..._

_And then...We'll see._

_And then..._

* * *

-

-

That's it. I hope you liked it. If you want to review just do so. I'll be very happy about that.

PS: This story is not beta read so I want to apologize for any mistakes left. I tried my best... -sighs-

If someone wants to be my beta reader just send me an e-mail. Because then I'll also be able to update 'Autumn'. I'd be very glad about your reply. -smiles-


End file.
